a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable watch such as a wristwatch or a pocket watch and, more specifically, to a portable watch in which a back lid is mounted by screwing in a body in which a watch movement is stored.
b) Description of the Related Art
A back lid of a wristwatch generally has a lid marking such as a logo or the like formed by embossing or graving on a front surface thereof. In order to enhance the appearance quality of the wristwatch, the orientation of the lid marking on the back lid is required to align a 12 o'clock to 6 o'clock direction of the wristwatch.
In order to do so, a technology in the related art to correct an alignment of the back lid with respect to a vertical axis passing through 12 o'clock and 6 o'clock of the back lid is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
According to the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, there is provided an interposed component pushed inward into a lower portion of an intermediate member (body) of a wristwatch case, and this component is provided so as to be rotatable with respect to the intermediate member and the back lid is mounted by screwing in the intermediary component. The interposed component includes a substantially ring-shaped elastic blocking member, and a substantially ring-shaped metallic component arranged concentrically within this member. A projecting portion over an entire outer periphery of the elastic blocking member is fitted into a grove on the intermediate member, and the back lid is screwed in the metallic component.
Therefore, the back lid and the metallic component fixed to each other can be rotated with respect to the elastic blocking member in a state in which the back lid is screwed completely in the metallic component. This rotation causes the back lid to rotate with respect to the intermediate member, so that the alignment of the back lid is corrected.
Patent Document, JP-A-2003-57365 (Paragraph 0005 to 0039, FIG. 1 to FIG. 8), discloses a technology to align the orientation of the lid marking on the back lid with the 12 o'clock to 6 o'clock direction of the wristwatch by correcting the alignment of the back lid with respect to the vertical axis passing through the 12 o'clock and 6 o'clock of the wristwatch. Therefore, when assembling the wristwatch, it is inevitable to perform a back lid alignment correcting operation.